


This is Home

by elegiacepoch



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, clyde and token are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegiacepoch/pseuds/elegiacepoch
Summary: Sometimes it's all too much. Things crash down and crumble and break, falling to the ground as they slip through shaky fingers. But sometimes, there's someone there to help.





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because of This is Home by Cavetown! I listened to it the whole time I wrote this hjsdhjfk. If you wanna listen it might set a nice mood...!

Craig sighed softly and let himself fall into his bed, feeling the stagnant air shift slightly in his dark room. He clumsily kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs onto the bed, curling up in the soft covers. Cold hands pulled a buzzing phone from his pocket, gray eyes following the notifications from a group chat that always seemed to be active. He quietly clicked through the settings and muted it before searching blindly for his tangled headphones. He worked carefully, untangling the wires gingerly before putting them in his ears. Music flooded through the small speakers, muting the sounds of his sister and her friends from beside the stairs and letting him hear the faint thumping of his heartbeat beneath the bassline. He shoved the phone in his pocket.

Pressure slowly started to clutch at his ribs, and he felt anxiety bubble up in his throat. Craig swallowed it down as best he could, pressing his knees to his chest. He knew he was overly apathetic, he wished he wasn’t, and everyone seemed to think he wanted to act that way. Normally he didn’t care what they thought. He didn’t know why he cared now.

A couple text tones interrupted the guitar chords, but Craig didn’t feel like answering them.. or even looking at them. Probably Clyde asking if he had notes or Token asking why he skipped last period. Everything seemed too great, too vast, too empty. He felt empty.

He tangled his fingers in the comforter, watching blankly as the printed stars folded up in his hand. He tossed his hat into the middle of the room before resting his cheek against the galaxy covered blankets. The soft fabric itched against the tender skin, and Craig thought about moving, but ultimately decided against it. It would take too much energy. He’d used it all on being angry a couple hours earlier.

Gray eyes fluttered closed, the skin on his cheek slowly bruising as he lay in the dark bedroom. He didn’t quite remember what made him so mad earlier, other than it involved Cartman and a couple well-placed punches. His playlist started to repeat, and his tired mind didn’t realize it for a while. How long had he been laying there...? He didn’t care enough to check yet. Maybe a couple more songs and he would.

He was brought back from his nebulous thoughts when the taste of copper hit his tongue. His lip was bleeding. He swiped his tongue over it a couple times before curling up a little more and deciding he didn’t care about that either. God, what did he care about anymore? He buried his face in the covers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to sleep forever and forget every responsibility he had to deal with. That sounded nice.

A couple more text tones made it past the blurry wall of apathy, and he quietly managed to take his phone from his pocket. Twenty messages from Tweek, most babbling about class and tests they had this week. Craig groaned softly, scrolling through them quickly. He loved him so much, but he didn’t think he had enough energy to deal with his own anxiety today, let alone Tweek’s.

His eyes lingered over the last text, catching on the strange lack of typos and ‘um’s.

“Are you feeling alright?” It read. Just four words and Craig couldn’t help but feel like Tweek had put every ounce of his worry aside to make sure he was okay. Craig swallowed thickly, his fingers trembling slightly as his brain muddled through the mess of pent-up emotions, searching frantically for the right response.

“No.” He typed back, letting out a shaky exhale as he pressed send and watched the little bar as it went through. He closed his eyes again and listened to the soft guitars and muffled the sound of giggling coming from downstairs.

His phone buzzed, and Craig hesitated before picking it up and reading Tweek’s response. A simple response, will the same feeling of the last that left Craig’s chest heavy and limbs lead.

“I’ll be there in five,” it read, “it’s okay.”

Craig’s eyes fluttered closed and a sad smile twitched to life on his face, heavy tears welling in the corners of his eyes and spilling onto the stars beneath his body.

Tweek was there, and he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> fdhfh I know my sentences are often long and rambly but I'm trying to fix that yes yes!! this one is,, pretty short but oh well!! I wrote it in a rush and don't wanna read through it anymore hfjgdjg. sorry tweek wasn't in there more..!
> 
> i might do a second part if anyone wants one!! 
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, i'm over on tumblr at nebulousstateofmind !!
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
